


Ringing in the New Year

by Make_It_Purple



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Good Writing, Humor, New Year's Kiss, Swearing, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Make_It_Purple/pseuds/Make_It_Purple
Summary: In which Cat Noir sees Marinette having a breakdown a few days prior to the mini New Year's party he would be going to at Marinette's.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	Ringing in the New Year

**Author's Note:**

> First off, Happy 2020!! I've been planning a Miraculous New Year's story for about a week now, and here it is. There are probably some typos. Sorry! Enjoy!

Marinette was not okay.

Becoming the guardian of the miracle box, having to deal with Lila at school, studying for exams, Adrien being with Kagami, and to top it all off, being a superhero. Marinette loved being Ladybug, but she was tired. Tired of having to smile all the time. Tired of Lila's lies. Tired of having to save Paris everyday. Tired of having to lie to her parents and friends when she had to go and transform. The poor girl had bottled up all her feelings and was on the verge of breaking. 

Her lip was trembling, hands shaking, eyes closed, tears threatening to spill out.

"Are you okay, Marinette?" Tikki flew to her owner with concern shown in her eyes.

Marinette tried to smile, but it came out looking broken. She didn't want to worry her kwami.

"Yeah," Marinette tried her best to sound convincing, but she deeply sighed and told the truth, "Actually, no. I'm not okay, Tikki. I'm tired of having so many responsibilities. The way my life is right now. I just can't. I really can't anymore. I don't know what to do!" 

That was it. 

Her breaking point.

She fell down to her knees with her hands covering her eyes as she finally cried. Gosh. How long had it been since she cried?

Tikki fetched the tissue box from Marinette's desk and held out the box in front of Marinette, and Marinette took it from her while pulling out a few tissues for her to wipe off her tears.

"Oh, Marinette. Everything's going to be ok. Life may not be going your way right now, but it will get better soon. I love you Marinette. I will always be here for you. You're the best Ladybug I have ever served!" Tikki nuzzled her chosen's cheek and stroked it with her tiny paw in a soothing manner.

Marinette sniffled and pet her kwami's head with her index finger, "Thank you, Tikki. You're the best kwami ever. I love you too."

Marinette smiled a genuine smile, thankful that she'll have her kwami with her to talk to whenever she was feeling upset.

"Marinette, we need to go shopping now for the party!" Marinette's mom called her daughter down.

"Coming!" Marinette replied.

After Marinette finished wiping off her tears and washing her face, she had to leave to help her mom run errands in preparation for the New Year's party they would be hosting for her friends in a few days.

Before Tikki went inside Marinette's purse, she said one last thing, "Know that you can cry whenever you want. I'll be the only one listening."

Marinette smiled and opened her purse, "Thanks, Tikki," She peered down at her kwami.

"You're welcome, Marinette."

Marinette shut her purse, and opened the trapdoor to meet her mom.

The thing is, Marinette was not alone when she cried. Chat Noir was outside her window, listening to the end of Marinette and Tikki's conversation.

* * *

Chat Noir was going to go visit his princess to try and lift her spirits a bit. Adrien noticed that Marinette was stressed and tired in school, and couldn't help, but worry. The plan was for him to have a little talk, no, _chat,_ with Marinette. Make her laugh, ask if he can do anything to make her feel better, but this was not expected. He heard sobs coming from her room and his heart broke every time she sobbed. He expected her to be alone, but he heard another voice talking to Marinette. It was a high pitched voice, and it didn't sound like any of their classmates.

Huh.

But then,

"You're the best Ladybug I have ever served!" the voice chirped.

Adrien gasped and his eyes widened in shock.

Well, this was unexpected.

Ladybug is Marinette.

Ladybug is Marinette.

HOLY SHIT!

Ladybug is Marinette!!

Adrien had called her their every day Ladybug for goodness sake! How had he not seen it sooner? It was so obvious! The other voice in her room must’ve been her kwami! Adrien was still outside Marinette’s room when he decided he would tell her who he was. He looked inside her room, but frowned when he noticed that Marinette was no longer in her room.

“She must’ve gone out,” Adrien told himself.

Adrien promised he would tell her when he saw her next, which would be at the New Year’s party, but, he would also find out why she was crying. Hopefully, he would be able to help her.

* * *

Marinette and her mom were currently preparing snacks for her friends that would arrive in a few minutes. After Marinette was finished with piling various pastries onto a tray, she brought them up to her room and heard the doorbell ring.

Rushing downstairs, she opened the front door to see Alya arrive first.

“Hey, girl!” Alya stepped inside and pulled Marinette in for a hug.

Marinette returned the hug by wrapping her arms around her friend, “Hey, Alya! How have you been? How is your winter vacation going so far?”

“Pretty good. Nino and I have been spending some time together. Things are good between us, but the question is… when the hell are you going to admit your feelings for Adrien? He’s been giving you lovey-dovey looks at you for a few days now.” Alya removed her coat and put it on a nearby coat rack.

Marinette was surprised at the new information, but she remembered Kagami and let out a sigh, “Alya, I-”

Marinette got cut off when she heard the doorbell ring, revealing Nino and Adrien when she opened the door. Adrien was smiling at Marinette, and Marinette returned the smile. That goddamn smile gave Marinette butterflies in her stomach.

“Are you going to let them in, or what?” Alya asked, noticing that her boyfriend was freezing his ass off outside.

Marinette stepped to the side and let them in.

“Hey fellas! Please, place your coats on the coat rack, and follow Alya and I upstairs to my room. Dinner will be served in an hour or so,” Marinette informed both boys, and she shut the door. 

That’s right. Marinette could actually talk to Adrien. She was no longer a stuttering mess in front of him.

Both boys did as they were told and followed the girls upstairs.

“So, why don’t we watch something before dinner is served, then maybe we can play some games after dinner. Sound good?” Alya suggested.

“Sounds good to me,” Adrien took a seat on one of the four cushions Marinette had laid out earlier.

Marinette walked over to her computer as she logged into her Netflix account.

“What are we watching?” Nino took a seat next to his girlfriend on a cushion, leaving a cushion for Marinette to sit next to Adrien. 

“What about a comedy? No horror movies please and thank you, Alya,” Marinette grimaced when she remembered the time when Alya dragged her to see “IT.”

Alya began to laugh when she remembered taking her friend to see “IT.” 

“Oh come on girl! It wasn’t that bad!”

“What happened?” Adrien’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Oh, nothing. Except, when Alya took me to see a horror movie without telling me it was a horror movie. Oh yeah! The movie was about a clown who eats people too! Isn’t that spectacular?!” Marinette glared at Alya the whole time.

“Fine. We won’t watch a horror movie. What about “the office”, or “Friends”, or “Parks and Rec?” Alya asked.

“Put on some “Friends!” Nino exclaimed.

“I’ve never watched an episode of “Friends.” Is it any good?” Adrien asked curiously.

Alya, Marinette, and Nino gaped at him, “Y-you’ve never watched Friends?”

“No”

“Marinette, put an episode on right now,” Alya turned her gaze to Marinette.

Marinette searched for the show and clicked on it. Then, she selected the first episode and pressed play. Marinette plopped down on the last cushion next to Adrien as the Friends theme song started to play.

A few episodes later and everyone’s stomachs were hurting from laughing so much, and they were all hungry. 

Thankfully…

“Marinette! Dinner’s ready! Come downstairs please!” Marinette’s dad yelled from the kitchen.

The four teens rushed downstairs to the dining table to join Marinette’s parents at the table.

As they all ate, Alya and Marinette talked about the Ladyblog and about Marinette’s designs. Nino talked excitedly about upcoming music and film projects he would be participating in soon. Adrien and Tom had a good time talking about the chemistry of baking, and had fun when they passed puns back and forth, causing everyone else at the dinner table to groan.

* * *

Once dinner was over, the teens went back upstairs to Marinette’s room. Marinette was still helping her parents clean up the dinner table when Adrien asked Alya and Nino if he could speak to Marinette. Privately.

Alya’s mouth formed an “o”, but she winked at him, grabbing Nino’s arm in the process, “Ok, Agreste. We’ll give you two some alone time, but, uh, keep it PG. Kay?”

Adrien blushed, but thanked them as they both went down to the middle floor.

Marinette looked at Nino and Alya as she went upstairs to her room, “Why are you guys here?”

“Adrien wants to talk to you!” Alya squealed.

"Why?"

"No clue, dudette," Nino shrugged.

What? Adrien wanted to talk to her? 

Huh.

“Oh. Um, okay. I guess I’ll just go then. See you guys soon,” Marinette began to walk up the final flight of stairs to her room.

As she walked in, she saw Adrien fidgeting with his fingers. Was he nervous? Why would he be nervous?

“Are you okay, Adrien?” Marinette inched closer to him.

Adrien’s head shot up to look at her, “Y-yeah. I’m f-fine. I really need to tell you something. I promised myself that I would tell you this as soon as I got to talk with you privately.”

“Oh. What do want to tell me?”

A brief pause.

“I know you’re Ladybug.”

Silence.

Marinette gulped as she tried to convince Adrien that she was definitely not Ladybug. “I... I d-don’t know what you’re talking about. P-plus, I couldn’t be a superhero! I’m madly clumsy!”

Marinette mentally slapped herself when she stammered. _R_ _eal smooth,_ she thought.

“The miraculous enhances all physical abilities, Marinette.”

“H-how did you know that?” Marinette nervously asked.

 _Might as well tell her,_ Adrien thought to himself. “I’m Cat Noir.”

Marinette’s eyes grew larger and larger by the second, her mouth open in shock. She didn’t know what to say, but Adrien started to talk again, “I’m sorry. I just, I know you wanted to keep our identities a secret, but I came over to your room and was about to knock on the trapdoor and I heard you cry. I was about to come in, but I heard a voice. At first, I didn’t recognize the voice, but it said that you were the best Ladybug they had ever served. This led me to believe that your kwami was talking to you. I've met her before when I had to transform into Misterbug.” Adrien stopped talking to see how she would react. It was a lot to take in.

Marinette’s mouth was still hanging open. Her shock was replaced with anger as she realized he had been eavesdropping on her, “I can’t believe you! You should’ve knocked on my trapdoor from the very beginning! Now we know each other’s identities and if Hawkmoth akumatizes either of us, he’ll know who we are and-”

“And that won’t happen. We will capture Hawkmoth, but we’ll be there for each other to cheer each other up before Hawkmoth has the chance.”

Marinette’s expression softened as she realized they would have each other to talk to now.

Just then, a red blur came out of Marinette’s purse and floated in front of Adrien and Marinette, “I shouldn’t have yelled out that you were Ladybug, but what’s done is done. You two have to be careful, though. You have to act like you don’t know each other when you’re transformed. Got it?

Adrien and Marinette nodded.

“Good. Now, can I please see Plagg, Adrien? We’ll stay in Marinette’s purse for the rest of the night. You two have some things to talk about,” Tikki winked at Marinette.

Plagg emerged from Adrien’s Jacket and immediately followed Tikki into Marinette’s purse.

“I can’t believe I was so blind. I should’ve known it was you this whole time! But, you were crying the other day. Why?” Adrien offered his arms out to her.

Marinette stepped closer and went into Adrien’s arms, “It’s been a long year, Adrien. Being a superhero, studying for exams, and having to deal with Lila at school is a challenge every day. I like you Adrien. When I heard you and Kagami kissed, I broke. I’m sorry I kept rejecting you as Cat Noir, but the reason why I kept rejecting you was because I was in love with you. I still am. I started falling for Cat Noir a few months ago, but my heart reminded me of Adrien, and I didn’t know what to do.”

"Kagami and I aren't a thing. She's great and all, but we're too similar. She will make someone happy, but that someone will not be me."

"Oh."

Adrien chuckled, “So, you’ve been rejecting me, for me?”

“I guess I have,” Marinette smiled warmly at him, which turned his mind to mush. This girl was going to kill him with her cuteness.

Adrien cupped Marinette’s face with his hands and asked for permission to kiss her. When she nodded, he crashed his lips onto hers. 

They pulled away, gasping for air. Their first kiss turned into a second kiss, which turned into a third, and when they were in the middle of their fourth, the door swung open to reveal Alya and Nino.

* * *

“Woah,” was all Alya and Nino could say.

Adrien and Marinette immediately jumped away from each other, embarrassment written all over their faces.

“Spill right now, you two!” Alya yelled, eager to find out how they started kissing.

There was a brief pause, but Marinette spoke up, “I plead the fifth.”

“We’re not in America, Marinette,” Nino informed her.

“Still, I don’t have to tell you anything.” Marinette rolled her eyes at Alya’s puppy dog eyes. “Fine. I will only say that we kissed because we realized each others feelings for each other. You should’ve knocked!”

“I just got so damn impatient because you guys were taking 5 years to talk to each other, but I apologize for not knocking,” Alya replied.

Marinette and Adrien snuggled as Alya layed her head in Nino's lap while the four of them continued to watch a few more episodes of “Friends” and then they played a few games. Laughs were shared between the four of them and Marinette and Adrien snuck in a few pecks here and there.

Alya glanced at the clock. 

11:51 PM

“It’s going to be 2020 soon! You know what we should do?” Alya asked. “Let’s go around and talk about our biggest achievements this year. Let’s talk about the old stuff and welcome the new year. You know, like ringing in the New Year?” 

“Sounds good to me,” Adrien agreed.

Marinette’s biggest achievement was showing her designs to Gabriel Agreste and how she was offered an internship at Gabriel over the summer, and getting straight A’s.

Adrien’s biggest achievement was receiving multiple awards in piano and fencing, and earning high grades in all his classes.

Alya’s biggest achievement was getting offered a job internship at the local newspaper, while Nino’s was winning various music and short film competitions.

11:58 PM

Marinette went onto to Youtube to put on the New Year’s countdown that would be happening soon at the Champs-Elysées.

11:59 PM

Numbers were illuminated on the Champs-Elysées. 

10 seconds to go.

They all chanted,

“10!”

“9!”

Marinette stands up by Adrien.

“8!”

“7!”

Marinette and Adrien’s eyes lock.

“6!”

They turn towards each other, Adrien taking both of Marinette’s hands into his own.

“5!”

“4!”

“3!”

“2!”

“1!”

“0!”

Peach lips meet glossy pink ones as the year changes from 2019 to 2020.

Adrien was the first to part from the kiss, “Happy New Year, M’lady.”

Marinette pressed her forehead to his, “Happy New Year, my prince.”


End file.
